Straying From The Honkai Path
by Gemini Central Station
Summary: Beauty and The Beast AU Thing but with a not so normal twist on the history and the characters: What will happen when a trip to a modern style japanese island for a cure for writer's block turns out to be a new relationship with a misunderstood human turned beast?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm on the verge of creating a new story and possibly editing my old ones that I have in the past. Its been a while so im gonna be rusty but I'll do my best to edit and deliver content sonce at this point in school Ill have a lot less hard work and more fun time./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 11

Stories. Fascinating works of art that can be told from different perspectives. Say for example, A war from long ago who had severe casualties on both ends will have very ways of telling how it went down. With side A, you might here that side B was the culprit. But what if we got a little insight on side B's territory? What if that story was spun on its head? History as we know it can be completely different when considering whose we should choose or ignore completely.

This is the type of story I'm going to talk about. A story that wasn't as deep as some people thought, now abandoned by mortal naivete. That's why I, Japanese writer Akihiko Usami, will be the one to bring light to the person who needs it the most...and that's...

{2 years earlier—The Time to Stray}

"Akihiko Usami! Are you paying attention to a word I have to say or do I have to keep shout until your ears pop?!" I hear a loud snapping in front of my face straight after I heard those words. _Here we go again_.

"Oh Ms. Aikawa. Do you want the honest truth or the beautiful lie?" I'm honestly so exhausted to the point that pushing her ever so closer to the metaphorical "mental edge" is quality entertainment. She brings her hands up to her face and a long sigh escapes her mouth. She sinks herself backwards into the couch that is across from me. I give a low sigh myself.

"Listen Eri, I would love to not cause you so much stress all the time but I'm not trying to avoid my work, honestly. It's just.." Before I could even finish, she interrupts. "...Because you hit a patch of writer's block. I know I know. But you also have to consider that I don't feel like dealing with your bullshit on the daily. We're both adults here."

I see her walk over to the kitchen and notice her start to brew coffee." We both know the direction of the story correct? I mean we talked about it months ago, but still." she asked. I nod my head. " That's right, I want to try out something with an historical fantasy theme. But I have no idea how to start it. Let alone finish it for you to edit and turn into the publishing office." She's walking towards me with 2 cups of coffee in hand. I'm handed one of them and I see her take a sip straight after. "Well what if went somewhere for some inspiration?" she replies. "We're already on a crunch so we might as well get an extension on the deadline instead of shitting out content that will take even longer to finish."

She opens her laptop, typing something out. She turns it more towards me. " I see..." I squint my eyes "Come and join the annual history walk in the Matsuzu Forest...Aikawa, how is a nature walk going to help me with writer's block? Especially since this is going to drag in a lot of people and you know I hate crowds."

She gave a smile and pointed at her screen. "Well, if you look here sensei, there's a story involving a family from centuries ago based around the nature walk. Reviews across the site keep talking about a ''moving mansion'' in the forest. A little investigating wouldn't hurt right? Plus you can just wear clothing with a lot of coverage. No one will notice you."

I rolled my eyes." A moving mansion? Aikawa that just sound so ridiculous that it could be just a poorly written joke.'' She got up quickly and packed up her stuff.'' Well…if you think its sooo ridiculous, you obviously have an idea up your sleeve that can outshine mine. With an addition to persuading the publishers to not run your ass into the ground….No? That's what I thought.'' Soon she waved a goodbye and left.


End file.
